We have collaborated with several other groups in studies of neuroendocrine control of the circulation. We developed the first primate model for DOCA/salt hypertension. This form of hypertension is not associated with elevated levels of plasma catecholamines, and it is insensitive to adrenergic blockers but sensitive to diuretics. Chronically repeated pressor episodes resulting from operant diastolic blood pressure condditioning only inconsistently produced sustained increases in blood pressure in baboons. We found evidence for functional corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRF) receptors on adrenomedullary and sympathetic ganglionic cells. In human subjects who received ovine CRF, morphine blunted the ACTH response to CRF without affecting plasma catecholamines or vasopressin. In subjects undergoing third molar extractions, larger inreases in plasma epinephrine than norepinephrine (NE) were observed. Increases in immunoreactive beta-endorphin during the surgery were blocked by fentanyl without affected the catecholamine response. Administration of the mycotoxin, T-2, produces circulatory shock, associated with high catecholamine levels, apparently due to lactic acidosis. Intrarenal infusion of atrial natriuretic factor (ANF) did not affect urinary norepinephrine or dopamine production in dogs. ANF appears to inhibit differentially alpha adrenoceptor subtypes.